If It Kills Me
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Semua yang kuinginkan adalah mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini, setelah semua yang kita lalui. Dan yang ku inginkan dari dirimu adalah merasakan apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu.


Tittle: If it kills me

Rate: K+

Genre: I think It's kinda of Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Semua yang kuinginkan adalah mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini, setelah semua yang kita lalui. Dan yang ku inginkan dari dirimu adalah merasakan apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu.

© **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

© **If It Kills Me** belongs to Jason Mraz

* * *

"Hyuuga! Wait!"

Teriakan pemuda itu memberhentikan langkah Neji. Ia tersenyum, mendengar pemuda yang ia puja itu meneriakkan namanya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, senyum boyish itu pudar dari wajah tampan Hyuuga Neji, dan ia mendapati bahwa pujaannya tidak sendiri. Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa pemuda itu tak mungkin sendiri, melainkan bersama kekasihnya.

"Hurry up, Uchiha"

Bagi Neji melihat wajah sasuke dalah momen indah dalam hidupnya dan ia tahu kalau ia tak akan sanggup menolak pesona sasuke yang menghantui jiwanya semenjak beberapa tahun lalu. Mulai saat itulah Neji memiliki perasaan istimewa pada sahabatnya itu. Hampir setiap saat Neji mengharapkan bahwa Sasuke mengerti perasaannya, dan menganggapnya lebih baik dari kekasih Sasuke. Tapi, semua itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Sasuke takkan mengetahui hal itu, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih merasakan kenyamanan jika di sisi Neji. Tahukah, kalau Neji hanya merasa seperti korban akibat kebodohannya. Sesungguhnya hal ini hanya tergantung dari keberanian mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Neji, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat"

Mimik wajah sasuke berubah menjadi cemas ketika melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Perhatian sasuke yang tak pernah hilang untuk Neji, membuat hati Neji kembali hangat. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa perhatian sasuke adalah perhatian seorang sahabat.

"I'm Fine."

Neji memberikan senyum agar sahabatnya merasa tenang, tetapi tetap saja cemas Sasuke akan Neji tak hilang.

"Tapi.. "

Pembicaraan Sasuke terputus ketika kekasihnya menggenggam jemari Sasuke dengan erat. Neji melihat hal itu sangat ingin melepaskan tangan orang itu dari Sasuke. Ia tak rela jika orang lain memiliki Sasuke, sangat tak rela.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika pulang bersamaku? Sopirku telah menjemput."

Ajak orang itu tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Neji di sana. Sasuke melirik Neji, dan berfikir. Neji menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan membiarkannya pulang sendiri.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin menemani Neji. Boleh?"

Hal seperti inilah yang membuat Neji kecewa, dalam satu sisi tingkah laku Sasuke memberikannya begitu banyak pintu harapan, dan ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut satu-satu semuanya begitu hampa.

Pemuda itu menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke mencium bibir pemuda itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan untuk Hyuuga Neji, dalam detik itu juga Neji berharap bahwa dialah yang mencium bibir Sasuke. Hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa.

* * *

Hidup dalam dua sisi yang berbeda bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk semua orang, begitu juga untuk Hyuuga Neji. Dalam satu sisi, dirinya begitu menginginkan Sasuke dalam pelukannya, dia begitu mencintai Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengetahui seluruh perasaan Neji. Akan tetapi dalam sisi lain, Neji menyadari bahwa Sasuke adalah milik orang lain, dalam hal ini ia tak ingin egois, walaupun hatinya hancur di depan Sasuke, Neji mendukung hubungan pemuda itu.

Tahukah, kedua sisi yang ia pimpin membuat hidupnya tak sehat. Tak sehat dalam arti, tak baik, karena tak seharusnya ia hidup dalam dua sisi yang begitu bertentangan, Neji hanya manusia, jika terus seperti itu, hanya perasaan sakit dan menyesal yang akan mendatanginya.

Dia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisah terhadap Sasuke jika Neji terus seperti ini. Hanya Neji sendirilah yang bisa mengubah semua ini.

"Neji, kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan dingin Neji. Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Neji semakin berubah, semenjak dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih.

Semua kekhawatiran Sasuke akan Neji sesungguhnya memiliki alasan tanpa keduanya mengetahui, Sasuke pun memiliki rasa sayang lebih dari sahabat pada Neji, walaupun, mungkin ia tak sadari hal itu.

"Haha, aku baik Sasuke. Oke?"

"Tapi, kau membuat aku khawatir. Mengapa belakangan ini kau sangat senang berdiam diri?"

Neji terdiam. Sungguh saat seperti inilah ketika mereka hanya berdua, Neji ingin memberitahu Sasuke semua yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa kau diam lagi?"

"Tak apa."

Suasana berubah menjadi benar-benar sunyi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Pikiran Neji kembali pada waktu musim panas yang merubah segalanya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Siang itu, seperti biasa Neji menanti kehadiran Sasuke untuk pulang bersama. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan Hyuuga Neji, hari ini ia begitu cerah bagaikan matahari di musim ini.

Sasuke dan Neji adalah sahabat semenjak mereka anak-anak, mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama, sampai pada masa remaja tentu ada perubahan pada mereka berdua. Karena perubahan inilah, Neji jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Dan karena persahabatan yang terjalin sejak lama itulah, yang membuat mereka sungguh dekat dan saling terbuka.

"Sasuke!"

Neji meneriakkan nama Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke menyadari keberadaan Neji. Lalu, pemuda itu menghampiri Neji dengan terheran-heran.

"Ada apa?"

Neji sendiri malah menjadi bingung dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh berbeda. Kau lebih terlihat semangat. Ada apa?"

Rasa penasaran semakin menyelimuti Sasuke, tapi Neji hanya tersenyum boyish pada pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo pulang."

Ketika mereka beranjak pulang, seseorang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, umm, nanti sore bisa temui aku?"

"Sepertinya bisa, ada apa, Sai?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, untuk tempat nanti aku hubungi kau. Oke?"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja."

Pemuda bernama Sai itu tersenyum lalu pergi meniggalkan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Mengapa hari ini sungguh aneh? Semua orang pasti mengatakan lihat saja nanti. buuuh"

Neji hanya tertawa, melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sasuke yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya. Neji menepuk kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, makin kesal.

* * *

Neji tak bisa tenang memperhatikan jam yang terus berjalan, dia tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia akan mengutarakan perasaan yang ia simpan beberapa tahun ini pada Sasuke. Kadang timbul dalam pikirannya apa yang Sai akan katakan pada Sasuke, tapi ia buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, ia hanya ingin fokus pada hal lain.

Dengan gelisah dan penuh ragu-ragu Neji pergi ke kediaman Uchiha. Dalam perjalanan ia terus melatih dirinya agar tetap tenang, lagipula Sasuke bukanlah hal menakutkan. Neji merapatkan jaketnya ketika hembusan angin malam semakin kencang. Tiba-tiba di pikirannya terbesit, bagaimana jika Sasuke menolaknya? Apakah Sasuke akan tetap menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabat? Sungguh pikiran yang mengganggu.

"Tidak, aku harus yakin, tekadku sudah cukup kuat untuk hal ini"

Gumam Neji sambil berusaha membuang segala pikiran buruk.

Ia telah sampai di depan kediaman Sasuke, ia beranikan dirinya untuk menekan bel.

"Ah, Neji-kun. Mari masuk"

"Terima kasih, Itachi-san. Apakah Sasuke sudah pulang?"

"Ya, baru saja. Kau bisa ke kamarnya."

"Terima kasih, aku permisi dulu."

Neji menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke, ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Tak lama sesosok yang ia tunggu ada di hadapannya dengan wajah cerah, tetapi terlihat jelas perasaan bingung yang melandanya. Banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiran Neji akan Sasuke. Setelah mereka duduk santai, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Neji! Tadi Sai mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Dan kau tahu? ia menanyakan padaku, apakah aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya."

Kegembiraan terlihat pada Sasuke, tapi hanya ada kehancuran pada hati Neji. Ia tak menyangka ia telah kehilangan kesempatannya. Segala impian Neji tentang Sasuke hancur seketika. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, semuanya terlambat. Andai saja, dari dulu Ia berani mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke, hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi padanya. Neji berusaha tersenyum pada Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa diam meratapi kesalahan ini.

"Neji?"

"Ah, maaf. Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

Sasuke menunduk, hati kecilnya mengharapkan sesuatu dari Neji.

"Aku bingung, aku belum menjawab. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jika kau menginginkannya terimalah dia."

Neji hanya bisa tersenyum biasa, ia sadar apa yang ia katakan adalah kesalahan fatal. Tapi apalah kehendaknya, semuanya telah terlambat.

Dan, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ia sungguh berharap bahwa Neji akan melarangnya, tapi jawaban berbeda yang ia dapatkan. Sasuke pun membalas senyum Neji.

"Terima kasih, Neji."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Neji, aku penasaran. Kau ingat waktu musim panas, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Hal apa itu?"

Neji tersentak kaget, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke masih mengingat hal ini. Ia menduga setelah semuanya berlalu, Sasuke akan melupakan hal itu.

"Tak apa, haha. Aku sudah lupa."

Neji tertawa hambar, sedangkan Sasuke menunduk kecewa. Entah mengapa, ia begitu menginginkan suatu hal dari Neji.

Neji telah mengantar pulang Sasuke, sekarang ia berjalan sendiri. Ia terus berfikir, apakah ada kesalahan yang ia lupakan ketika musim panas lalu? Kesalahannya adalah terlambatnya ia mendapatkan keberaninan untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran. Jikalau, hal itu datang lebih awal Sasuke hanyalah miliknya, ya miliknya seorang. Tapi, apa guna penyesalan yang terlambat, bukan? Semua yang dilakukan, hanya kesia-siaan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Neji segera ke kamarnya. Ia meraih notebooknya, dan menyalakan music player. Dalam music player itu, tetap terdapat satu playlist, dimana hanya ada 1 lagu dalam mode repeat playlist. Lagu itu adalah If It Kills Me. Neji mendengarkan lagu itu, semenjak kejadian buruk di musim panas itu. Ia merasakan bahwa lagu itu, cocok dengan kondisi hatinya. Lagu itu mulai dimainkan, Neji menutup kedua matanya dan merebahkan dirinya.

All I really wanna do is to love you

A kind much closer than friends use

I still can't say after all we've been through

And I really want from you is to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you

if it kills me

if it kills me

Neji tak tahu apa dia harus tetap menyatakan hal ini pada Sasuke, ia sungguh bingung. Perasaannya pada Sasuke tak pernah berubah, melainkan semakin membangun. Dan semua kesalahan juga perasaan ini, hanya semakin menyiksa dirinya. Jika memang sesungguhnya harus seperti ini, Neji akan berusaha menerima dengan lapang. Dan ia mungkin akan belajar banyak hal, dari kondisinya sendiri. Atau mungkin seorang Hyuuga tak boleh mengenal kata terlambat.

Neji mengambil ponselnya, dan menekan nomor ponsel Sasuke. Ia menanti suara Sasuke, di sela nada panggilan.

"Sasuke, maaf jika aku mengganggumu."

"Ah, Neji. Tak apa kok. Ada apa?"

"Tadi kau mengatakan, kau ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin kukatakan saat musim panas."

"Ah, kau mengingatnya? Tell me, please."

"Umm, aku tahu ini terlambat. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal, umm."

"Aku menunggu, Neji"

"Umm, sorry before. I love you, Sasuke. Aku menyadari ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi.."

Mungkin Sasuke sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan Neji, pernyataan yang ia nanti sekian lama dari bibir Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau tahu semuanya terlambat, Neji. Maafkan aku."

"Yah, aku tahu jawabanmu. Kau tak mungkin meninggalkan Sai. Terima kasih. Malam "

Neji menutup ponselnya, ia tahu Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi cukup sudah, semua ini menghancurkan hatinya. Apakah dirinya telah membuat kesalahan fatal lagi? Iya, tahu pasti dia membuat Sasuke merasa bingung atau marah. Neji hanya berharap Sasuke akan memaafkannya.

Ponsel milik Neji berdering pertanda terdapat email baru, dari Sasuke.

From: Sasuke U.

Maafkan aku, Neji. Semua ini benar-benar terlambat. Terima kasih, kau mau jujur padaku. Seandainya saja, aku bisa seperti dirimu. Aku harap persahabatan kita tetap terjalin.

Senyum Neji berkembang, ia tahu, Sasuke tak marah pada dirinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Neji bingung dari kata-kata Sasuke. Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, tak bisa seperti dirinya? Neji sedikit menemukan perkiraan yang akan menjadi harapan, bahwa Sasuke membalas pernyataannya. Mungkin suatu saat ia dan Sasuke, bisa lebih menjadi sahabat, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

**END**

Ahhh, maafkan saya atas cerita ini.

Can you gimme your comment?


End file.
